


Stress Relief

by HardiganCaptain



Series: Fic Exchanges [1]
Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is for the absolutely amazing letshaveahardyparty on Tumblr. This is also a vengeance fic because her writing is dangerous, and should not be read at work… Not to mention that Forrest fic this is in exchange of that I read a little while ago. </p><p>Comes with a pic because it fits… Warning shameless smut ahead. Because I can :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

His hands slide over your shoulders, cupping them before letting his palms glide across your arms. Soft lips caress the nape of your neck before following the path his hand had made earlier. He’s straddling your hips as you lay on your stomach, your cheek resting on your folded arms. When he’d asked you to help take his mind off the upcoming event you’d thought maybe a few rounds, furious couplings that would leave you aching for days after. But this?   
  
You remember feeling your skin heat as he stripped you slowly, kissing every inch he’d uncovered as he peeled your clothing from you. The sharp nips he’d made on sensitive skin had almost brought you to your knees. The way he’d looked at you when your hands had reached out to touch him, the low “No” that had been accompanied by a look so dark you’d let them fall away. Now your fingers are digging into the sheets, his lips and teeth trailing down your spine, his hands slowly stroking you’re sides. His fingers grazing the sides of your breasts and you shift, trying to subtly get them to go a bit farther.   
  
His chuckle breezes across your back before he shifts to suck a hickey on your side just above your hip. He loves to mark you like this, in those places that flash accidentally while you move around the apartment. Every touch, every kiss, sends tingling straight to your groin. His hands grip your hips as he nibbles along one shoulder blade before doing the same to the other.   
  
Using his knees he moves your legs apart, you can’t help the shameless arch of your spine. The thin strips around your upper thighs holding the black stockings in place. It was weird, they weren’t really your thing but the heat in his eyes when he’d seen them had been worth it. The rough edges of his palms slide over the sheer fabric, the tip of his tongue trailing down your spine before laving your lower back as they move upwards and around to skim your inner thighs, his thumbs pressing against you.   
  
You don’t scream, though it’s sitting in your throat. He slowly sinks his teeth into the curve of your ass as his hands dig in to pull up your hips. The low groan of appreciation when he settles back on his heels, his hands sliding around your hips and down your thighs. He’s killing you, all this… Whatever it is, has you feeling as though you’re burning inside out, but not enough to crest the sensations clawing in your throat. Your hand is sliding down, your shoulder twisting as you brush your fingers asking the damp heat between your thighs. The soft blasphemous exclamation he makes, his voice rough, encourages you, dipping a finger inside with a hushed whine.   
  
It burns, the smack echoing in the room, his hand tangling in your hair to pull you onto your knees. He doesn’t yank your neck to an awkward angle, not all at once, but you find your back bowed, your neck straining lightly.   
  
“No.” there’s that growl again, a single word as he twists his wrist, your scalp tingling painfully almost making you come without really touching you at all. “Hands. Bed.”   
  
Taking slow measured breaths you lower your torso back down to the bed, his fingers tugging lightly on your hair before letting go. You try squeezing your legs, rubbing them together to try and relieve the ache, only to let out a shriek as his hand slams down in the same spot. Caressing the spot, his other hand slowly slides up between your legs, sliding his hand back and forth. His thumb slides in slowly, grinding your clit against the knuckle of his fore finger.   
  
The moment your hips start rocking in time with that bordering on painful stroking, he pulls his hand away leaving you panting and frustrated. The rough handling would have gotten you off as soon as your body had accustomed itself to the over simulation. Your frustration is evident, the muscles in your thighs are shaking, and just when you thought he was going to leave you like that he flips you onto your back.   
  
His kiss is vicious, your lips bruised as his cheek slides along yours, his teeth sinking into your shoulder. Your legs are angled, his mouth sliding down to catch your nipple in his teeth. Arching your hips upward, trying to press against him, the denim of his Jeans barely brushing against you before his hand is slipping between to press you back down onto the mattress.   
  
“No.” It’s teasing this time, the word whispered against your clavicle.   
  
His hand slowly caresses lower, cupping you, his palm pressing down against the pubic bone to hold you still as he begins sliding two fingers in and out. The slow stroke isn’t enough, the gentle kisses up your throat not the savage touch you’re begging for. Your nails dig into his shoulders scraping down his spine. You feel the slow curl of his lips against the skin behind your ear.   
  
“What do you want babe?” His fingers begin thrusting hard and twisting inside you. “This?”   
  
His thumb grinds down cruelly, his fingers moving quick and deep, his teeth tugging on your ear lightly. “Is this what you want?”   
  
You’re so close, your heels digging into the bed to lift your hips to get the angle just- His hand is gone, his laughter suggestive in your ear as your hips continue to rise and fall desperately. You’re cursing, your throat raw, nails scrambling at his back, legs hooking over his hips a you try to get that last bit of friction that will finish you.   
  
“Shh,” he kisses your cheek, your throat as he reaches down to fumble with the fastening of his jeans. His wrist brushes against your throbbing heat, drawing a whimper from you’re throat. And then he’s slowly rubbing the head of his cock along the dripping wet line of your crotch, teasingly coming close to thrusting in before purposefully missing.   
  
“Say please.”   
  
Begging, shameless sobs as he continues to tease you, swirling the head around your clit before finally thrusting in with a violent snap of his hips. You come with a scream, his thrusts long and harsh as he fucks you like he’s trying to reach the mattress beneath you. You think you hear him say again, the word grunted in your ear, his hands gripping your hips to drag you into each thrust.   
  
It hurts, you’re so sensitive you don’t think you can but it blindsides you, your voice breaking mid screech. You’re not even aware that he’s slipped a finger inside as well until it’s too much. Both hands are in your hair holding you still, his eyes are intent on your face glancing down to watch where the two of you meet before rolling his eyes back to meet yours, the thrusts becoming ragged. When he slams his hips into yours one last time you can’t even whimper, the snarl torn from his chest as he grinds into you.   
  
“Goddamn,” he mutters, rolling his hips against yours watching as you try to squirm from beneath him. Falling to the side onto his back he stares up at the ceiling, his chest heaving just as much as yours, his lips curling into a satisfied grin. You’re vaguely surprised he’s not purring as he drapes an arm over your waist to drag you close.   
  
“Thanks, babe.” His face is buried in your shoulder, pressing a kiss against the skin. “I didn’t- I mean, you’re okay?”   
  
Your snort makes him chuckle as he curls his body around yours, hand stroking your hip as you both fall asleep.


End file.
